The Deadliest Battle
by Snocap13
Summary: Harry carrying Cedric's body returned to Hogwarts. But somehow Voldermort found a way to enter Hogwarts. The battle has started but who would be the last one standing? Or would both fail? Please read and review! Have fun reading!
1. Back In Hogwarts

**The Deadliest Battle**

**Chapter One – Back In Hogwarts**

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!" cried Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter carried the motionless limp body of Cedric Diggory in one arm and grabbed the silver Goblet in the other.

The moment Harry touched the cold silver of the Goblet, he landed right where he started from, outside the maze. He could smell the damp and muddy grass patch under his face but he thought nothing of it as he had to tell everyone that the Dark Lord has risen, Lord Voldermort is back.

* * *

Everyone from Hogwarts was celebrating, the band was playing their trumpets and beating their drums and supporters was jumping about in delight waving their house flags about.

But that all abruptly stopped when a shrill cry of agony came from Cedric's father,"CEDRIC!! MY BOY! MY BOY!" Tears swam down the confused father's eyes as he hugged his beloved son into his arms, not wanting to let go. People gasped and some girls even cried at the scene before them.

Dumbledore rushed over to Harry's side pulling him onto his feet and asked,"What happened Harry? What happened?"

"He's back! Voldermort is back!"Harry cried weakly.

Even before anyone could let those words sink into their minds, a flash of blue light caught their attention as a group of black hooded people being lead by a man who had an unnerving look landed at the spot Harry arrived at.

All the students and teachers let out a soundless cry as they saw who was the unwelcome guest and realised the truth in Harry's words, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back.

All who were there was stunned and held their breath not daring to move an inch as Lord Voldermort walked towards Harry with a sadistic smile on his pale face. "You thought you will be safe in Hogwarts didn't you Harry? Always running back here to hide into Dumbledore's arm, but now you have no where to run to."

"How?" Harry muttered having not recovering from the situation.

"You thought no one can apparate into Hogwarts right. But if ,just if I can follow the path into Hogwarts which the portkey has created, I will be able to come into Hogwarts easily. "

"Accio wands!" commanded Voldermort and all the wands at the field immediately flew into a growing pile beside him. "_Impedimenta!_" cried Voldermort, binding Dumbledore before he could help the situation. "You will not be getting out of that one, Albus" hissed Voldermort.

"Harry you have no where to run and no one to help you so why don't you just beg for your death and I will promise you I will give you a painless and quick one just like your parents." laughed Voldermort.

All of the death eaters joined in mocking at Harry, still with their hoods down

"Never!!!!!" cried Harry with the spirit of a Griffindor, true bravery in his voice.

The battle has begun...

* * *

**HI!! This is my first story and I would be continuing. Hope you enjoyed it!! **

**It is just the beginning so it is rather dry but the action is behind!! Please read and review so that I can improve it in the future.**


	2. It Has Begun

**Chapter 2- It Has Begun**

There was nothing but silence, a silence which was dead and cold.

Harry stood firm on the grass patch and was looking at Voldermort with eyes that was ready for anything, even death.

Voldermort was furious now, "Potter you are too naive, how in the world can a mere boy of 14 years defeat me, the Dark Lord. I failed the last time because I overlooked the cheap old magic which your beloved mother used, but now that protection is useless against me boy! You are just sending yourself straight to hell! "

Voldermort picked Harry's wand out of the pile and threw it over to Harry, just as Harry caught hold of it he cried out.

"Taste your death Potter! _Crucio!_"

Pain shot through Harry's entire body but he was not going to give in to Voldermort, he fought the pain and stood upright. As if mocking at Voldermort, Harry smirked at him. "Is this all you got!!"

"I have not even started Potter!" Voldermort screamed, obviously feeling insulted.

_"Crucio!"_

_"__Impervius_!" Harry now ready, deflected the curse.

Voldermort screamed at the pain which he unexpectedly felt, but he recovered quickly.

Harry, seeing his chance as Voldermort was still shaken, sent all the stones around him flying towards Voldermort.

Voldermort exploded all of it with much ease. Harry smiled, Voldermort had fallen for that trap. Before the smoke created by the explosion was lifted, Harry quickly hid behind one of the stands. Harry knew that if he could not come up with a good plan fast, it would be harder to defeat Voldermort.

"Ohh Harry getting scared? Ha just like your father. I am a very impatient man, if you don't appear in 10 seconds you can say bye to...... lets see... Ron Weasley. I am sure you will not let your friend die for your sake would you Potter?" A hooded Death Eater grabbed Ron and Hermione watched helplessly as he was pulled away. All the blood had been drained from Ron's face, leaving him pale.

_"Harry... Help!!!" Ron thought_

"Ten, Nine Eight..."

Running out of time for a plan left Harry with no choice but to jump out, "Looking for me? I am just right here!"

"Four, Three, Two.... there you are Harry, I am sorry but you had made me wait far too long, say goodbye to your beloved friend!"

Raising his wand with evilness in his eye, he cried out,"_Avada Kedavra_!" The green glow of light struck Ron and Ron fell to the muddy grass patch and laid there motionless.

Harry's eyes widened in shock but he felt something different about the curse, it felt much weaker. Harry rushed to Ron's side while Voldermort laughed in amusement, Hermione covered her face not wanting to see anymore, allowing her tears to fall into her hand.

Much to Harry's surprise, Ron was only out cold and still very, much alive. Ron woke up and murmured "My body ache so bad, am I in hell?"

Voldermort stared at Ron in horror as his magic had failed him. "My magic! It... It is weakening. " Voldermort said in astonishment. "YOU!! IT'S YOUR BLOOD I NEED!" screamed Voldermort pointing a shaking finger at Harry.

Leaving Ron to make his way back to safety with Professor Mcgonagall supporting him, Harry slowly inched away from Voldermort, oblivious to what Voldermort was planning to do next.

"GET THAT BOY!!"ordered Voldermort. Being over powered by death eaters and having his wand wrenched away, Harry was dragged and binded by a spell onto a rectangular wooden block conjured up by Lucious Malfoy.

Harry's head strike hard onto the wooden block leaving him dizzy for a moment. His wand was kicked under his feet.

"Potter, before you even die you will have to supply your blood to me, giving me power no one can defeat, not even that old man Dumbledore." The coldness in his voice sent a chill down Harry's spine.

* * *

**How do you like this chapter? It may not be the best but I feel that I improved alittle from the first chapter. I will be updating the next few chapters soon, so look out for me!! Please read and review, anonymous reviews are welcomed too!! =) **


End file.
